An Eternity of Misery
An Eternity of Misery is the fourth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and fifty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary A SUPERNATURAL ORIGIN STORY — Tasked with finding a mysterious artifact, Damon's latest mission takes him to Texas where a violent run-in with Peter Maxwell leads to a surprising revelation. Meanwhile, after gaining the upper hand in their fight to save Damon and Enzo, Stefan and Alaric team up and uncover the origins of the mysterious force they’re up against. Finally, Matt returns to the fray after his past and present collide in an unexpected way. Caroline also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John (credit only) Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (corpse) Recurring Cast *Allison Scagliotti as Georgie *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline Guest Cast *Wolé Parks as Cade *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell Co-Starring *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Hannah Malone as Island Girl *Sydney Wease as Village Girl *Ted Huckabee as Lou Trivia *Antagonists: Damon Salvatore and Seline. Body Count * Arcadius - Incinerated; killed by Village people * Lou - Burned; compelled by Damon Salvatore * Georgie - Broken Neck; killed by Seline Continuity * Matt was last seen in Gods and Monsters. ** This is the first episode of Season Eight to feature him. * Seline was last seen in Today Will Be Different. * Katerina Petrova was mentioned by Sybil. Behind the Scenes *''"An eternity of misery"'' is a line of dialogue from Damon to Stefan in season one's Pilot. *This episode marks the first appearance of Peter Maxwell. *Hashtag during the airing was #SirenSisters Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= |-|Trailer= |-|Scene= |-|Inside the Episode= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x04 Promo "An Eternity of Misery" (HD) Season 8 Episode 4 Promo The Vampire Diaries An Eternity of Misery Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries An Eternity of Misery Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD An Eternity of Misery The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x04 An Eternity of Misery 1.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-11-11_Kristen_Gutoskie_Lily_Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Kristen Gutoskie, Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-11-10_Kristen_Gutoskie_Lily_Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Kristen Gutoskie, Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 09-12-2016_Lily-Rose_Tierney_Mumford-Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford September 12, 2016 2016-09-07_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|©Candice King September 7, 2016 2016-09-02_Nathalie_Kelley_Instagram.jpg|Nathalie Kelley "When everything aligns and you are exactly where you are meant to be�� #yes #thankyou #tvd" September 2, 2016 2016-08-29_Emilia_Darren_Genet_Instagram.jpg|©Darren Genet "Emilia transports back to 2200 BC...for a day" August 29, 2016 2016-08-26_Geoff_Shotz_Colin_Duran_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|8x04 Geoff Shotz, Colin Duran August 26, 2016 08-25-2016_Matthew_Davis-Instagram.jpg|8x04 ©Matt Davis August 25, 2016 2016-08-25_Tony_Griffin_Brett_Matthews_Twitter.jpg|8x04 Tony Griffin ©Brett Matthews August 25, 2016 2016-08-25_Kristen_Gutoskie_Instagram.jpg|8x04 Kristen Gutoskie August 25, 2016 Island & Village Girl-1.png Island & Village Girl-2.png Island & Village Girl-3.png Arcadius (Cade)-1.png Arcadius (Cade)-2.png Arcadius (Cade)-3.png Arcadius (Cade)-4.png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Flashback episodes